The present invention concerns a filter housing and a filter arrangement, in particular an air filter arrangement.
DE 196 25 443 A1 discloses a filter housing for an exchangeable plate-shaped filter element that is comprised of a first and a second housing part. In this context, a seal extending circumferentially about the filter element is axially compressed between the housing parts.
WO 2009/150167 A1 discloses a filter housing for a filter insert in which two assembled housing parts are detachably coupled to each other by a locking connection device. In addition, for increasing the safety, connecting cutouts aligned with each other are introduced into the housing parts and are provided for receiving additional connecting elements. Screws are mentioned in particular as connecting elements. In WO 2009/150167 A1, a seal circumferentially extending about the filter element is radially compressed. Therefore, locking connections as well as connections that are aligned with each other and comprise connecting elements are required.